The present invention relates to skis, monoskis, snowboards, and other devices for sliding on snow. More particularly, it concerns an improvement with respect to a snow sliding device comprising a support base on which is attached at least one complementary element.
In recent years, sliding on snow as an athletic activity has been increasingly adapted and developed with practitioners demanding increasingly higher quality products. This is the case, for example, in the sport of sliding on snow.
A large number of models of snow sliding devices, notably skis, constitute an elongated plank whose front end is raised to form a spatula and whose lower surface comprises a sliding sole with metal edges.
In spite of efforts by equipment manufacturers and designers to satisfy their clients, there is still no ski which perfectly combines user comfort with performance characteristics, regardless of the type of terrain or the type of user.